


Don't take what you don't need (from me)

by icemakestars



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: M/M, first there were feels, its just fluff tbh, then there was fanfiction, yukina realises how much he loves kisa, yup that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukina wakes up and realises how much Kisa means to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pure, cutesy, morning fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't take what you don't need (from me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to the Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi fandom! I adore this pairing and have been working on this for quite some time now, so I hope it doesn't such too badly. Comments are always much appreciated, if you have the time :) 
> 
> This has been Beta'd by my good friend faery_truth (who ships these two just as much as I do)
> 
> (The title is from the song A Drop in the Ocean by Ron Pope)

Yukina woke up and blinked away the soft film which glazed his vision, only to reveal a sleeping Kisa curled up on his side, cheeks flushed a content pink and lips huffing out even breathes of warm air. His eyes were closed and his lashes fanned out against the soft expanse of his ashen cheeks, their pallor turning almost sickly due to lack of sleep and over exertion. The silken planes of his plump lips were drawn up in a pout that could only be described as perfect, and Yukina Kou was sure he had never seen anything as beautiful in all his life. It was rare the editor had any time away from the office, so it was the mornings spent together like this that they both cherished the most.  
The younger man smiled to himself in amusement as he considered the absurdity of his current situation. A year ago he was in a sturdy relationship with a woman two years his elder, confident in his sexuality and certain he would always be together with the afore mentioned woman. However, after a twist of fate (and having found his girlfriend in bed with a member of his own art class) he began to notice a petite boy who was always in his place of work... and how endearingly cute he was. He began to look forward to seeing the short boy with dark hair and tired eyes, knowing that he should speak to him but a crowd of enthusiastic, female customers always seemed to prohibit him from doing so.   
For weeks he kept himself awake at night thinking about this particular customer and all the ways he could get him alone, but an opportunity never presented itself.

But then it did.

Seeing that bastard touching Kisa in such an aggressive way, and openly discussing the sordid acts they carried out together, it made the shop assistant see a spectrum filled with red. It wasn't as if Yukina was against two men sleeping together, or anything of the sort (he would be quite the hypocrite if he did begrudge that act, as every time Kisa and himself were alone together they usually ended up in compromising positions, sweaty and whimpering with need and desire), it was just- Kisa was his. Yukina had never had himself down as the overly protective type in the slightest, in fact he encouraged Kisa to spend time with his friends outside of work, but the thought of another man touching his Kisa-san in the most intimate places... he could never allow that. Just the mere thought made his eyes turn darker and his voice become thicker with a variety of emotions, all of which lead to malice and grievous bodily harm. 

The truth of the matter was, Yukina was completely besotted with the 30 year old in a way which he could never have expected. Kisa truly took his breath away with how talented and beautiful he was, and the thing which upset Yukina the most was that Kisa seemed unaware of how lucky he made Yukina fee.  
As he felt the shorter man stir, Yukina sat up and pulled Kisa onto his chest, immediately loving the solid warmth which covered him. A soft brown eye blinked through tufts of ruffled hair before his entire face flushed with embarrassment. As Kisa's morning voice began to stutter out complaints, all Yukina could do was smile back. Because there was an age gap of 9 years, and jobs which were constantly demanding, and hordes of ex lovers who had fallen for Kisa, not forgetting the constant battle with Kisa's insecurities, and yet Yukina was still entirely enthralled by Kisa, and as the sun continued to shine and the blush on his boyfriend's face paled to a dusting of pink, Yukina realised that nothing would ever change that.


End file.
